


Revelations

by Valifecent



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Grand Design, Maze is a midwife, Pregnancy, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valifecent/pseuds/Valifecent
Summary: “I’m not following,” Linda said to no one in particular. She stared at the three celestials. Whatever was happening, it was obvious that it had to do with Chloe’s pregnancy.“Linda, you see,” Amenadiel began as Lucifer cut him off and said, “This is not a normal pregnancy, Doctor. This is a possession.”





	1. Part I

**It happened one night.**  
  
“Lucifer,” Chloe said between fiery, feather light kisses down her neck. “Do you have protection? I’m not on birth control.”  
  
Her lover lifted his head from her breast and looked her in the eyes. His dark eyes were filled with humor and sincerity. “Darling, there’s no need for those tiny raincoats. I can neither give you a child nor a disease. But if it would make you more comfortable, I will wear one. ”  
  
Chloe gifted him with a smile and cupped his cheek with her hand, “It's ok. I trust you.”.  
  
**Eight weeks later.**  
  
Chloe stormed into the penthouse, fury and hurt consuming her as she held the positive pregnancy test in her hand. How could she have let this happen? She believed him when he told her they didn’t need condoms. Another child was not something she was planning on having.  
  
Lucifer looked up from his book, his smile quickly fading as he saw his Detective walking towards him, her face a mask of rage. He thought about things he might have done recently to earn the woman’s ire; he hadn’t be too rough with any suspects, he hadn’t given Trixie anything her mother disapproved of, and there hadn’t been any impromptu visitors to his penthouse. “Chloe is everything alright?” he inquired warily.  
  
She slammed the plastic stick, encased inside a sandwich bag, on his bar top. “What the hell Lucifer!”  
  
The devil opened his mouth to speak but shut it as he examined the small bag. “Love, is this stick here a pregnancy test?”  
  
“Yeah, and it’s positive.”  
  
“I can see that but why are you angry about it?”  
  
“Because you promised me that we didn’t need protection. And now because I listened to you, I’m pregnant. Did you just not care or is this some sort of plan?” When he only stared at the test in his hands, she turned on her heels to walk away. “You know what, I can’t even be around you right now.”  
  
Lucifer looked at the test in his hands and crushed it. He could hardly believe what she was saying. Not only had his Chloe laid with another man, but she had been irresponsible enough to procreate; and to add insult to injury, she was blaming the Devil. He made no effort to mask his supernatural speed and he moved in front of the elevator door, blocking her exit with his arms and wings. “Who is he?” The Devil growled at her.  
  
“What!?” Chloe blinked as the Devil materialised in front of her.  
  
“The Father! Who is he!” he barked at her loud enough to make her flinch.  
  
Chloe looked him in the eyes.“You’re the father Lucifer,” she said.  
  
He forced the feelings ripping his guts out of his mind. He refused to break down when she had turned him into a cuckold. “I hate liars, Detective,” Lucifer said, pausing for a brief moment before he questioned, “Is it Marcus?”

“I haven’t slept with Marcus in months and you know it. I haven't slept with anyone since we got together.”

But she had spent some hours with him during a recent stake out. Never in a million years had he even considered that the Detective would sleep with someone else, especially considering all her talk of monogamy, but the evidence was quite literally staring him in the face. “No matter, I wish you luck with the new offspring.”  
  
The Detective reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped just before her hand landed as she noticed Lucifer’s rigid posture. She swallowed heavily, “Lucifer I’m-”  
  
“Get out,” Lucifer interrupted his red eye glaring at the Detective. When she simply stared at him, he yelled the same command louder causing the Detective to quickly get into motion. He watched as the elevator doors closed on his former girlfriend’s wet eyes. After she left, he managed to finish a third of his liquor cabinet during the night. And the next morning, the only thing left unbroken in his living room was the piano.  
  
Chloe exited the building. She made it home without remembering how she got there and somehow managed to make dinner and put her daughter to bed without breaking down. She didn’t let the tears fall until she was safely in the shower.

**House Call**

Amenadiel and Linda entered the penthouse to discover the place trashed. Lucifer was sitting at his beloved piano playing a melancholy tune. There was plenty of alcohol on the piano top, as well as white powder and a few pills laying on a nearby tray. They exchanged wary looks, they had seen this side of Lucifer before and it didn’t bode well.

“Lucifer, you missed your appointment yesterday and you haven't been returning my calls,” Linda said gently. “The last time you missed an appointment you weren’t doing so well.”

“So you both came here to check up on old scratch,” he said without looking at them. “Well, that's not necessary. I’ll feel perfectly fine once I get enough fentanyl in my system.”  
Linda backed up from the piano at that sentence, one touch of the stuff would be enough to cause her to overdose. This was bad.

“Luci, drugs are not the answer to whatever is bothering you. You’ve been involved in enough therapy to know this, brother. Linda will tell you the same thing, and we both know that she is very wise. The last time I saw you like this our brother died.” Amenadiel said, not noticing the wince in his brother’s shoulders at the mention of Uriel.

The blonde therapist elbowed Amenadiel in the stomach at that sentence. Why bring that up? If only he wasn't at Lux when she arrived. He meant well but Amenadiel would always have the hat of the ‘holier than thou’ older brother to her client. “Lucifer, why don't we have your brother help you get cleaned up and we can talk about what's troubling you?”

Lucifer rested his head in his hands and let out of muffled groan.“Why don’t you both leave to let me grieve in peace.”

“Who died?” They both said in unison.

“Not a who exactly, but my relationship with the Detective,” he said his voice a shallow whisper.

Linda put a hand on her the burly angels shoulder and put a finger over her lips to stop him from saying anything. The professional should handle this minefield. She had the feeling this was going to be very difficult session. She was curious to know what happened with Lucifer and Chloe. Their relationship was very new and by what Lucifer had told her he found it exciting, terrifying and wonderful all at the same time. Lucifer was bound to make many mistakes in a committed relationship but Chloe was the forgiving type. Or had Lucifer ended it? Linda would do her best to help clarify things for Lucifer.

“Alright, Lucifer, I can see this situation would be painful. Would you like to talk about it?” She could always ask Chloe what was going on but she knew better than to leave Lucifer like this.

“Perhaps later, Doctor,” Lucifer said.

Linda nodded and instructed the older angel to dispose of the drugs, much to Lucifer protests. Luckily when she reminded the immortal beings that fentanyl was fatal to humans, both angels complied with her request. Linda then instructed Amenadiel to help Lucifer get cleaned up.

To his utter surprise, Lucifer didn't even protest being treated like a baby. Helping Lucifer undress and bathe himself reminded Amenadiel of the times in the silver city when they were both fledgling angels. This was before recorded time, before the earth and when the heavens were new. It made him smile, despite the pain and the hurt of the centuries that had come and gone. For better or for worse, Lucifer would always be his test and his responsibility.  
As he was grooming and washing the dirt out Lucifer’s ruffled feathers he spoke to him and said, “Brother, I know I have no right to ask this of you a second time, but I will ask you to watch over the Detective and her offspring.”.

“Are you leaving again brother?” he asked knowing there was little he could do to stop him.  
He could hear the pain in his brother’s voice. Lucifer always ran when things were bad and couldn’t handle something that happened.

“I..I can’t be here when Chloe. When she...” Lucifer said, barely able to articulate the words.

“When she what?” the first born supplied.

Lucifer let of a pained sob, “When she bears another man’s child”.

Amenadiel stood there is disbelief, holding his brother as he cried softly into his shoulder. Chloe had cheated on his brother. From what he knew about the human, it seemed very out of character for her. He vowed to himself that, if it was true, Chloe would answer to him.

“Guys,” Linda said of she came swiftly into the room,“ I just got a call from Maze. Chloe’s in trouble.”

**Girl Interrupted**

Something was up with her roommate, Mazikeen was certain. Chloe was all mopey about breaking up with Lucifer for unknown reasons. All Chloe would tell her is that Lucifer would come around eventually. Maze knew that Chloe had faith in Lucifer. He did always come back to Chloe after he got whatever he was feeling out of his system. But a weepy chloe wasn't the only thing that was bothering Maze. Chloe had stopped drinking for one thing and it was making her an even bigger buzzkill than usual. But what worried her most about her roommate was her nightmares.

Maze would hear her talking in her sleep in languages that she did not speak. She often woke up screaming but refused to talk about what was going on. This was completely confusing to the the bounty hunter because she would know if Chloe was possessed by a lesser demon. There would be the smell of sulfur and way more blood. The corporeal demon had waited three days for Chloe to tell her on her own, but she had run out of patience. She wanted answers and she would get them. Now.

Maze opened the door to the bathroom, steam hitting her face as she moved towards the shower curtain. She could see Chloe’s silhouette behind the fabric, blissfully unaware of the danger that stalked her. The sight Maze saw opening the curtain left her breathless. Chloe’s skin took on an dim glow. Her body covered with rivulets of water that almost obscured the stars that marked her skin. The stars were faint, as if they were faded birthmarks; but Maze could see them, they fell in the shape of a crown above her left breast. Chloe jumped back hitting the cold tile with a wet smack.

“Maze!” Chloe yelled trying to cover up her nakedness. “Not cool. Get out of here.”.

“What is happening with you Chloe?” Maze said as she regained her voice. When Chloe said nothing, Maze crossed her arms and gave Chloe a look that held no room for argument. Then her gaze softened as she said “Chloe, I know you're having nightmares.”

Chloe knew that she would never get out of the shower until she spilled the beans. She said to her, “Well, there's that issue, and there’s this weird thing on my skin that just appeared out of nowhere, and I’m pregnant. Before you say anything, it’s Lucifer’s.That's why we broke up. He doesn't believe he's the father, something about not being able to ‘procreate with humans’.” She said the last part in a terrible imitation of Lucifer.

If it wasn't for all the evidence Maze wouldn’t have believed Chloe either. No wonder Lucifer had ended things. She knew her former Lord and Master would not tolerate sharing the Detective with anyone. At least not anyone he considered a threat to his connection to her. Maze was grateful that he hadn't said anything to her about the coming offspring. If Maze had thought Chloe had hurt Lucifer, she would have made her roommate's life a living nightmare.

Lucifer needed to know what was going on she decided, “Don’t worry roomie, I’m going to make him believe.”.

**The Truth**

Lucifer felt as if he was being drawn and quartered. The desire to make sure Chloe was ok was warring with the desire to run away from her. At first, he wanted revenge on the man that had shared Chloe's bed, but that was short lived, that other man was not responsible for her behavior. The blame in this was entirely the Detective’s. After the discovery, the rage he felt quickly simmered into hurt. He thought that she cared for him above all others, with the exception of her daughter, of course. Were all the things she told him, her faith in him, her belief that he was good, a lie? He didn’t want harm to come to the Detective but he didn’t know how to behave now that they had parted ways. The good doctor encouraged him to speak to her since it had been two weeks since they had broken up and he needed to ‘get his feelings off his chest’. His life was much simpler in the days when he would just suffer in silence.

He was so out of sorts that he even allowed Amenadiel to drive his corvette as Linda followed behind them in her BMW. When they arrived Maze was waiting for them outside, looking like a storm cloud. By her stance Lucifer could tell that the demon was guarding the front door.

Linda was the first to speak. She greeted Maze with a hug and asked, “Is Chloe ok?”

“She’s ok for now.”

Lucifer found his out and took it. “Well if that's the case, I have a club to run.” His departure was stopped by Linda and Amenadiel holding his arms.

“Lucifer and I have to talk before you can see her.” Maze continued her eyes bearing daggers at Lucifer. She wasn't going to let him dodge this responsibility. She wasn't going to allow either of her friends to hurt each other on her watch. ‘Idiots’ she thought to herself.

Lucifer took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs, “I don't suppose you care to reveal who the Detective’s paramour is? Did you keep the truth from me Mazikeen? Chicks before former Lords of Hell, hum.” His voice was deceptively calm but everyone could see his hands shaking slightly, with rage or nerves they did not know.

Maze looked at her fingernails as if bored, “Luckily for me, Chloe didn’t betray you.”

The Devil tuted at her, “Come now, you don’t believe her lies do you? I’ve slept with thousands of women on this plane and not one has gotten pregnant.”

“But none of them have been Chloe.You said it yourself that she makes you human, it's not that hard to imagine that you could knock her up.” Maze argued.

“Maze is right in this,”Amenadiel interjected, the information falling into place for him, “Chloe Decker was a blessed child. Perhaps this child is a result of her heritage?” Father did work in mysterious ways. But what did it mean for them, for the family and the heavens?

Linda noticed a pair of blue eyes, poking out from behind the window curtains. She decided to speak, “Does it really seem so out of the question Lucifer, especially knowing Chloe’s immunity to your charms and her effect on you?”

Lucifer bowed his head in thought. Could this be true? The Detective was a freak of nature and never did what he expected her to. If she was telling him the truth then he had punished an innocent, something he had sworn to himself that he would never do. It was a point of pride with him. She had reached out to him these two weeks multiple times and even invited him to her first doctor’s appointment for her unborn and his answer had been to get a new phone number. He never once set foot in the police station for fear that he would let himself be seen as a fool by his colleagues. And to be honest with himself he was afraid to see her. Lucifer was at a loss for how to proceed. Somehow he didn’t think flowers and chocolate were going to help him, when he had left her and insulted her integrity. Lucifer took a deep breath, “If this is true, what should I do to appease Chloe?”

Linda smiled at him, “I would be honest with her about what you felt and allow her to tell you what she felt. If all else fails try groveling.”

The King of Hell did not grovel, but for the Detective he would get down on his knees, like his half brother, and beg her forgiveness.

Amenadiel moved to nudge his brother in the arm, “Go talk to her Brother. You and Chloe make sense. You complement each other.”. Where Chloe was steadfast, Lucifer was impulsive. Where Lucifer was passionate, Chloe was reserved. They certainly were stronger together than they were apart. Amenadiel often wondered if his brother was the most human of all his siblings. Humans needed love and connection to each other to be fulfilled. It certainly would explain his attachment to the human plane.

“There’s more.” Maze said still blocking the door. She convinced Chloe to let her talk to Lucifer first before the Detective gave it a try. Mazikeen wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to this news, especially Lucifer’s blind fool of a brother. Amenadiel was still under the impression that his father wanted good things to happen to people. From years of hearing the stories of the damned, she knew that God had forsaken humanity years ago. Maze pulled out her phone and gave it to Lucifer. It was a recording of Chloe from last night. Maze watched as six eyes turned to the tiny screen. Amenadiel’s smile faded into a stoic mask as the sounds of Latin and Greek bible verses could be heard.The good Doctor stared at the phone in confusion and awe. But Lucifer, his face remained unreadable until the last verse of Chloe’s midnight rant was heard.

“Gaudeamus gratiae, Chloe, quaerenti Dominus tecum. Benedictus tu in mulieribus, et laudabant fructus ventris tui. Tibi signum peperit alterum.” 

Lucifer’s burning cigarette fell to the ground as he threw the phone to the concrete pavement, making everyone but Maze jump. “You bastard!” He howled at the sky. “This was your plan all along. This...this is beyond the pale Father. She doesn't deserve this burden.” The Lord with thee, indeed. He should have seen this coming from hundreds of miles away.

“I’m not following,” Linda said to no one in particular. She stared at the three celestials. Whatever was happening, it was obvious that it had to do with Chloe’s pregnancy.

“Linda, you see,” Amenadiel began as Lucifer cut him off and said, “This is not a normal pregnancy, Doctor. This is a possession.” His voice a deep rumbling growl.

“You mean like the exorcist? Is her head going to spin around or something?”

Lucifer signed, “Nothing so dramatic, but speaking in other languages is a sign of possession, as are feats of strength. It's not as if I can give her a copy of ‘what to expect when you're expecting a nephilim’.”  
  
“Nephilim?” The doctor said sitting down on the bench near the door of the apartment. This stuff was giving her a headache. But she shook off the thought, reminding herself that these beings needed her help to understand this world.

Maze finally broke her threatening silence, “A human angel hybrid. Seven feet tall with pointed teeth and a nasty attitude. But those creatures were fathered by lesser angels, not an archangel, so we have no idea what to expect.” Maze explained thinking of her mother’s many pregnancies. Her mother, Lilith, was created human but turned into something else after she refused to be beneath Adam in marriage. Her mother took shelter in the red sea with demons which resulted in herself and hundreds of other Lilim.

“Nothing good,” Lucifer said his face troubled and full of fear.

“Brother how do you know that this a bad thing? You don’t know that our Father plans on harming Chloe or has something bad planned for your child. This is a gift.” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he cursed with this oaf of a brother. Lucifer said his words clipped with anger, “Any gift our Father has ever given me has not been without strings attached.” This child would no doubt be used to control him, just like his wings and Chloe’s continued existence on this plane.

“Lucifer, you're not going to keep this from Chloe are you?” Linda asked him, fully aware that he still had the annoying habit of trying to protect his loved ones over good sense.

“No, Linda, I fully intend to make sure Chloe is in possession of all the facts in order for her to make a decision.” Lucifer told her earnestly. “I think we should reconvene tomorrow at the penthouse. Amenadiel look at the texts I have in the library and pull out whatever you can find regarding John’s revelations.”

Maze and Amenadiel turned to him with scepticul looks on their faces. “You can’t be serious brother? You know that John had a serious drinking problem.”

“Just humor me, please, I refuse to be caught unawares. Dear old Dad could be planning anything Brother. Boy scouts honor and all that. Now off you pop. I have a Detective to appease.”

“And what about me?” Maze said, “I live here remember.”

Lucifer threw the keys at the demon. “Here take the corvette for a spin and use the penthouse tonight. I don’t plan on leaving here till morning.”

**Reconciliation**

Chloe stood by the door feeling more and more nervous and upset as her friends were outside talking. She was dressed in a old t-shirt and shorts under her bathrobe, not having time to really get dressed. She knew that her roommate was really worried about her but hadn't told her anything that was going on. If a demon was nervous then this must be very bad. She didn’t really know what was happening to her. She had had nightmares before when she was pregnant with Trixie so she hadn't thought anything of them, until last night.

_A field of battle lay before her, stretching as far as the eyes could see. The sky was as red as the blood on the ground. Angels of the Lord lay either dead or dying, numbering in the thousands.Chole could smell the death in the air, and she could hear the cries of the wounded. At the edge of the battlefield was Lucifer, a younger version of him, clothed in a breastplate that was illuminated with light. He and a few other angels were surveying the carnage. He fell to his knees. He was speaking to himself but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. She tried to run to him but she was frozen in place. Suddenly, a man with golden hair and piercing blue eyes appeared before Lucifer. The man and Lucifer argued and then, without warning, five more angels came; they grabbed hold of his wings and held them immobile. Lucifer must have been exhausted from the fight. Chloe watched in horror as the blond angel broke Lucifer's wings with a large war hammer and a sickening crack. Lucifer fell to the ground but he did not cry out. The only sound she could hear was the blond Angel laughing as if he was a kid at a playground. Chloe watched as he was striped naked, his body covered in sweat and the dirt of battle. She struggled to free herself from the invisible grip, but all she could do was keep watch. He was dragged by his broken wings and thrown over a small cliff. Suddenly the ground beneath her opened and she was suspended in the air before she too felt herself fall._

Chloe hadn't be able to get back to sleep after that. She had gone to the bathroom and that's when she noticed the stars that hadn't been there before. At first she thought that it was some kind of Devil’s mark, but quickly decided that Lucifer would never do something to her person without her permission. Therefore, the only explanation was the child in her womb. She didn’t know what was happening to her, and she was terrified. At ten weeks it was officially a baby now. She had heard the baby’s hummingbird like heartbeat when she went for her first prenatal visit. Chloe remembered feeling elated about the child; all of her anger gone now that she had gotten used to the idea. The only thing that would have made it better was if Lucifer was with her. She felt sadness fill up her throat and sting her eyes at the thought of being a single mother again. But now with everything that was going on she needed him to believe her. She needed him to help her feel safe. She just needed him.

A knock on the door brought her thoughts back to the here and now. She opened the front door to reveal a rather abashed looking Devil, still in his bespoke suit sans jacket. They stood for a moment looking at each other before Lucifer stepped through the threshold and shut the door behind him. All the things she was going to say flew out of her brain as her emotions got the better of her. He came back to her, and willingly walked through the door. Tears filled her eyes and she felt arms around her small frame. He pulled her into his larger frame and tucked her head under his chin.

“There, there, Chloe.” he said patting her back awkwardly as if her tears was so form of sickness. “Please don’t cry.” These tears were his fault as was her predicament. Guilt ate at him, as he tried to find the right words to say. “I’m..”

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” Chloe said sniffing back her tears. “I’m not angry at you anymore. I shouldn’t have blamed you for something that we both did.”

“You're not? But Detective, it is my fault. I should have known that you were different than any other woman.” He kissed the top of her head. “What I told you that night wasn't accurate, and for that, my sincerest apologies for the trouble you’re in. I know that I have behaved abominably and I would understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore, but all I ask is that you don’t cut me out of your life. I couldn't-”

Chloe moved out of his warm embrace. What the hell was he talking about? She understood why he didn’t believe her at first, but he came around in the end. He usually did when it really mattered. “Lucifer, I’m not dumping you. I want to be with you.” And in an almost inaudible whisper she said, “I need you.”

“Really?” he said and the look in his eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions she could quite describe.

“Yes,” She said breathlessly as she moved in to kiss him. The kiss quickly turned into something deeper. Lucifer shed her robe and pulled her wet hair our of her face as he pushed her against the front door; her legs coming up automatically to wrap around him.“Bedroom?” Chloe asked when they managed to come up for air.

Lucifer grinned, their conversation could wait till morning.“No darling, I want you right here.” He slipped long fingers inside her shorts to discover she was already wet. He watched with impossibly dark eyes as she leaned her head back and her breath hitched in her throat.“That’s it love, let go,” he told her reveling in her pleasure.

“Not without you, Lucifer.” She dropped her feet to the floor and moved to unbutton his pants. She took him in her deft hand. She grinned at his reaction as she ran her her hand up and down the length of his shaft. It never ceased to amaze her, the power she had over this being of immeasurable age and strength.

“Darling, I won't last long if you keep doing that.” He warned her, his breathing already labored. The Devil hadn't had the heart, or often times the motor functions, to bring many to his bed during their break up and his body was reacting. She nodded in understanding and removed her own shorts. “No knickers, naughty Detective,” Lucifer teased her as he removed the rest of his pants and gently pushed her against the wall again spreading her legs slightly apart. Chloe kissed him again as her Devil grabbed the back of her thighs and pushed himself slowly inside her, using the wall for leverage. When he was completely inside her he waited for her to adjust to him before he started to move. It had never been like this before between them. His thrusts were deep and every movement felt as if he would take her to oblivion. It didn’t take long to feel the familiar tension. “Lucifer, yes!,” Chloe cried out into his shoulder to smother the sound of her first release. He didn't slow down. His movements gradually built up speed to where Chloe had no ability to match them, she could only hold onto him and whimper with every thrust.

“I swear, darling,” Lucifer said panting, “Next time, I'll be gentle but I have to have you.” He didn’t even think he could stop if he wanted too. All the feelings he had swirling around in his head needed a physical outlet. He wanted, no, needed to lose himself in her.

In response the woman ran her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly, enjoying the responding groan. “Don’t stop.” she begged him, hoping he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was. His movements became erratic and she knew he only needed a small push to go over the edge. Chloe squeezed her legs together adding friction to where the Devil needed it the most. “Ahh, Chloe!” He yelled his release and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder. She smiled as she felt him pulse inside her. After a long moment Lucifer pressed his forehead to hers, their breath mingling together as there hearts slowed their frantic beat.

“Bedroom?” Chloe asked for the second time, her hands running along his scalp. Lucifer grinned and carried her upstairs.

**Decisions**

Chloe woke up to the smell of coffee. She stretched in her bed as she thought about the night before. Lucifer had been true to his word. He had been incredibly gentle with her, treating her as if she was the most precious thing to him. It felt almost surreal in the light of the morning. He never pushed anything on her; only made her feel as if she was safe enough with him to attempt anything. Looking at it from Lucifer's perspective it made sense. He was old enough to have almost no taboos at all when it came to consenting adults. Chloe felt freer with him then with any other man she had been with, not that it was a long list. She had always felt as if sex was something that she had to do in order to keep a partner. Sex was never about her before, but with Lucifer it was. Putting on a robe to cover her nakedness she brushed her teeth and she headed down the hall. She could no longer put off the conversation. Lucifer had noticed the mark on her chest last night as his hands roamed her body, but he hadden’t said anything about it.

Lucifer busied himself with making coffee and eggs benedict with fresh hollandaise sauce. He platted them over his grilled asparagus and left the english muffins to warm in the oven. He had left her bed around dawn to give her some greatly earned sleep. The Detective had unknowingly given him another first. He had never slept with a pregnant woman before. Last night he felt the slight bulge in her lower abdomen and noticed her unexpected reaction to his hands on her breasts.They had never been so responsive before. His perceptive Detective must had noticed his bewilderment because she explained to him at one point between sessions, that her body was going to go through major changes that may affect what she liked in the bedroom. The idea would have been humorous if he didn’t understand how different the changes may be. She acted as if he needed to be warned about the future. He had put off the discussion last night till now, but she needed to understand what she was getting into. The danger she might be in. That mark on her person was proof enough.

When Chloe entered the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of a barefoot Lucifer with his sleeves rolled up and his shirt untucked. Chloe watched as he hummed a tune over his preparation. It was a nice sight.

“Detective!” Lucifer greeted her as he poured her a cup of coffee. She looked beautiful in her robe and slippers. Her hair was mussed with sleep and her eyes were bright. He could get used to that look in the mornings, he thought to himself. Last night had felt like a string of moments, the darkness of night leaving them in their own little world.The Devil wasn't always good at expressing what he felt but he hoped that he had showed her physically what she meant to him; his apology for leaving her. He kissed her neck as he set the plate in front of her when she sat at the kitchen island. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, “Food first, talk later. I can practically hear your stomach from down the hall. You would waste away if I wasn't here.”

The food was excellent; the eggs were perfect, and the asparagus fresh. The combination of flavors rolled about her tongue and she ate with gusto. Lucifer watched with fascination, he had never seen her enjoy food as much as she was now. As if she read his mind she said, “A happy side effect of pregnancy, everything tastes good. Last time I couldn’t get enough sauerkraut. And this time around no morning sickness.” Lucifer said nothing to that only nodded with a far away look in his eyes. After she had finished her food she nervously fidgeted with her sleeves, not wanting to interrupt the happy moment. With Lucifer back she felt safer than she had in the last few days. “I guess we should talk.”

“Very well, Detective,” Lucifer sighed. “ Maze told me that you were having nightmares and talking in your sleep.”

The young woman nodded and said, “Not every night but pretty often in the last month or two.” Chloe said taking a sip of her coffee and looking at her trembling hands. “At first I thought nothing of them because I had nightmares when I was carrying Trixie. But the other night was so...real.” When Lucifer only motioned for her to continue she swallowed not really sure how to breach the topic of his past. The dream was clearly of Lucifer’s fall. He never talked much about the past and was more comfortable answering general questions. “My dream was mostly about dead angels. Hundreds of them on a battlefield and...you were there. They held you down and he hit your wings with a hammer and you,” She shook her head in disbelief, “He laughed. I couldn’t do anything to help you.”

Lucifer paled. He knew exactly what she was describing. If he had any doubt as to the unborn’s parentage before, this crushed it. Was the Almighty sending Chloe visions of his past, or was it the child somehow? This was something to ponder later he decided, the Detective was his first priority now.

The Devil took a cleansing breath and barreled forward with the conversation at hand. “As you can probably guess, your not carrying an entirely human spawn. You're carrying an angel human hybrid called a nephilim. There hasn't been one in centuries, and even curiouser, there has never been a nephilim fathered by an archangel like myself.” He placed his hands in hers. “I don’t know what you're going to experience if you choose to continue. Nightmares may be only one of the side effects.”

“If I choose to continue?” she mimed.

“You have free will in this, even if we...you were manipulated. Even if Father made you specifically for this purpose. You can choose your own path.” She was already a wonderful mother, a protector of the innocent and a defender of justice. His Father could not have orchestrated a better plan.

How many times were they going to have this conversation. She thought she explained to him that God manipulated the circumstances but not their feelings. “I want this child, Lucifer.” She said placing a kiss on his knuckles.“I'm not going to lie and say that I’m not afraid. But with you here, I feel like I...we can handle anything.” There was no choice to her. How could she ever live with herself or look at Trixie again, if she chose to terminate this pregnancy. Would it even work?

“And if it kills you, or worse?” Once she served her purpose, would his Father let him keep her? Surely, this wasn't worth the risk.

“I risk my life everyday, it's part of the job Lucifer. All pregnancies have risks, even normal ones. And it's not as if it’s a problem, it's a baby.” She said angry now.

“Don’t be naive Detective. My Father will use this spawn like a piece on a chessboard, or use it to force my hand, like my Mum once did with you.” Lucifer cursed the fact that he couldn’t quite keep his voice from cracking.

He’s terrified she realized. Millennia of having no one but demons to care for him and now suddenly having to face losing the people who started to matter to him. Human were used to death, but not Lucifer. She understood the fear of losing a child, she did. But what if his father had no plan? What if his anger towards his father was blinding him to the truth. She gave his hand a strong squeeze, “Lucifer, we can’t control what happens to us, we can only control what we do once it happens. We can face anything that happens can’t we?” When he only looked sadly at their hands she went on, “Look, I know this wasn't...you may not care...Dan didn’t until...well, but once he’s born.” God don’t cry again. How to make her physical experience real to Lucifer. How to make him understand. “Here!” she moved and took a picture out of her wallet. “See, this is what the baby looked like last week.”

The Devil held up small picture to the ceiling and looked at the strange creature. The unborn had a bulbous head tiny eyes and small salamander like appendages. “It's not going to stay like this is it?” He asked, knowing full well it it would grow but wanting to make her smile. He hoped that the Detective wouldn’t regret her decision. He just wanted to do what was right by her.

She laughed, “No, he’s still got a lot of growing to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rejoice, grace-filled Chloe, the Lord with thee. Praised thou among women, and praised the fruit of thy womb. Your miracle has birthed another."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did know. All the stories that depicted him as a converter of souls, a ruthless murderer and lover of chaos. Some of it was true, but other’s; well, not so much. He valued free will above all. Chloe’s child should be given the same opportunity. Looking into the Detective’s worried expression he regretted bringing her here. “Chloe I will do everything in my power to protect you.” He watched her nod her expression showing him she was trying to process her place in this celestial chessboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments. Your feedback is helpful and appreciated. So without further ado the saga continues...

**Is it an Antichrist? (11 weeks)**   
  
“Lucifer, it's not just the book of revelations that were looking at. You also have the books of Daniel, Thessalonians, John, and Matthew,” Ella paused for emphasis, looking at the all the books in front of her on Lucifer’s coffee table; “In fact, most of the work on the antichrist was written in the middle ages, and the even in the 70’s by biblical scholars.”   
  
“You mean charlatans and liars who made me out to be the root of all evil?” Lucifer muttered angrily.    
  
“Yep, seeing God as totally benevolent and you as the force of evil didn’t happen right away. It really happened because of monotheism. Before you had gods that had a personality like Thor or Athena. Then when everyone started to believe that there is one true God, that question of ‘why good things happen to good people’ started,” Ella said as she made quotation marks with her hands. 

Lucifer smiled at her, “Bad things happen because my father is a dick.”

Ella smiled back at him, “But most people don’t want to believe that sooo, philosopher dudes in most cases define God to be omnipotent, omniscient, and omnibenevolent.”

“I don’t understand why you humans continue to believe that the Almighty has a good plan. He drowned the entire planet, save for one man’s family.”

“It's better marketing,” Chloe stated matter of factly, resting her head on a pillow. Her legs laying on top of Lucifer's lap. It would have been a romantic evening by the fire if they weren't still discussing weather or not their child was the Antichrist. “Why would I become a member of a religion if I didn't believe that the deity was good? And why blame God for bad things if I can blame the presence of the devil, or even humans as the cause of evil?” Chloe knew that Lucifer was the victim of the worlds worst public relations plan. She would love to get a chance to punch Lucifer's father in the mouth for it. 

Ella took a sip from the straw in her pina colada, “That said, I agree with you that there is a contradiction in the ‘three omnis’ that describe God, if you accept free will. However, if you reject free will then that calls into question what the universe is for. Is God watching a movie that he knows the ending to? Is any creation responsible for its actions? This is called ‘the problem of evil’ and it's the most intractable part of monotheism. Different religions deal with it differently. Gnostics do away with omniscience, Calvinists do away with free will, and the Catholics basically believe that the coexistence of the three omnis and free will is a Mystery with a capital M.”

“But aren’t you a catholic?” Chloe inquired. 

“Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from questioning and finding fault. Besides, true divinity is drinking scotch with us.” Both women turned to Lucifer, who made an annoyed and put-upon face.

“Dear Ella, it's exactly what I have been thinking about for centuries. Father shared very little with his children. The only thing I can reasonably say is that father is omnipotent”. As for the other descriptions of his father, he couldn't definitely say except that his father always had a scheming plan. He had tried so hard to get away from his father's machinations, but around every corner he was pulled back into the fold. Only this time, his Father dragged his Detective into it. He could almost choke on the hatred that welled up at the thought, and if he was honest, the hurt. 

“Anyway, can we get back on task guys? We have work in the morning. Do the texts tell us anything that could be useful for us to know about? If there's any truth to the stories?” Or was this meeting a waste of time that was only going to further upset Lucifer. Lucifer had promised her he wasn't going to leave again, but it wouldn’t stop him from shutting her out emotionally. 

Amenadiel looked up from the book he was reading and spoke to the room, “Well, according to the book of revelations; there is a sign of a pregnant woman in the sky who is clothed with the sun, with the moon under her feet, and a crown of twelve stars on her head.” As he read further he said, “The child is to be devoured by a red dragon.” Chloe rubbed at the mark above her breast as if the angel’s words caused it to itch. 

Lucifer stood from his place on the sofa beside Chloe and started to place, anxiety expressed only by the position of his shoulders. “And you believe that I am this dragon? Well, it's not something I haven’t been called.”

Ella moved through her notes, not noticing the Devil’s body language. “Well, names for the devil and the antichrist or the beast are often interchangeable. Cause you know, the word antichrist wasn't even mentioned in the bible at all.” Ella continued to read. “Oh, oh oh.” she said excitedly, “Here we go. So, the Antichrist will be born of a mortal woman and a mortal man. As the Holy Ghost came into the heart of Mary, so will the devil enter into the mother of Antichrist.”

“And I have entered you Detective many, many times,” he said with shadow of his trademark smirk. Chloe just rolled her eyes but couldn't help the slight grin on her face. She pulled Ella’s notebook from her hands and looked it over, “But not everything about this pertains to me. I’m not a Jew and I don’t live in Babylon.” 

Ella looked at her with worry in her eyes, “Babylon doesn’t have to mean the actual place, it could represent something else. Like, say, the secular world that has forgotten God. ”

“Chloe, your Mother, what was her maiden name?” Amenadiel asked his face a mask. 

“It was Daniels.”

Lucifer stopped his placing. “Detective that's a hebrew surname.” Penelope Decker was descended from the tribe of Dan, at least by name. Could these notions of a final battle true? He had dismissed them, for he had no wish to overtake heaven. His father chose to reveal information of his plan to certain select humans over the ages, but there hasn't been a new prophet in quite some time.  

Chloe sat up on the sofa, placing a protective hand on her stomach. Her recent dreams of a little boy swimming in a frozen river covered in ash fresh in her mind. “So apparently I’m to give birth to the antichrist. But what does this even mean? Does anyone actually know?!”

The brother’s exchanged glances at each other as if making sure they were on the same page. Amenadiel looked at her and said, “Chloe the rumors of a final battle have been around for centuries, and if it comes to fruition then it would be your son, against my father and our family.”

“Ok, so now you're judging him before he’s even born. He is innocent. Lucifer you should know how that feels better than anyone.” This was completely insane.

He did know. All the stories that depicted him as a converter of souls, a ruthless murderer and lover of chaos. Some of it was true, but other’s; well, not so much. He valued free will above all. Chloe’s child should be given the same opportunity. Looking into the Detective’s worried expression he regretted bringing her here. “Chloe I will do everything in my power to protect you.” He watched her nod her expression showing him she was trying to process her place in this celestial chessboard. 

“Hey, guys,” Ella said, “I believe that everything has a purpose. So, if Chloe’s child is meant to be the Antichrist then God would have to be on board with it right?”

“Yes,” Lucifer nodded. 

“So it's starting, the the end of the world as we know it.”

Chloe gently rubbed her stomach, after this conversation, she doubted she had anything to fear from Lucifer’s father. But that didn’t mean that other celestials weren't out to cause her harm. She took a breath and slowly let it out for about four breath cycles. She pushed away the anxiety that threatened to consume her. She couldn’t worry about the whole world, she could only focus on her corner of one. 

**The reveal**

Maze slapped the piece of meat down in front of Chloe as she ate her breakfast cereal with Trixie. It was almost maroon in color and was dripping blood all over the kitchen island. Her daughter's face wrinkled in disgust. “Eww! Maze what's that?”

“It’s calf’s liver and its good for pregnant women to eat.”

“How do you know that?” Chloe asked her roommate.

“Whenever my mother was pregnant, she ate liver.”

Chloe stared in disbelief at the demon. “Demons have mothers?” She would have believed that that demons just appeared in hell one day. She really didn’t know much about Maze’s past and promised herself that she would change that. 

“Duh, Mom. Everyone has a mother. Even Lucifer.” Trixie said with too much sass.

She looked doubtfully at the raw meat and then back up at her friend. “Thanks, I guess, but I don’t know how to cook liver.”

“Beats me, Decker,” the demon replied grinning. “I just thought that you would need your strength for what's to come.”

If she didn’t have work she would have asked more about her mother. “Maze, are you going to be home for dinner tonight?”

“Nah, I got some work to-”

“Mom are you going to have a baby?” Trixie interrupted her brain finally registering the conversation, her little brows pinched together in a frown.

Shit. Chloe thought that her long coats would cover her bump a little longer. Thanks Maze. Now she wasn't sure about having to share the news. It has been herself and Trixie for so long she hoped her daughter would be excited. “Yeah munchkin, you're going to be a big sister. Are you excited.” Her daughter instantly broke into tears and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. It was not the reaction that Chloe was hoping for. 

Maze moved to go into Trixie's room. “Give her a minute, Maze. She’s overwhelmed.”

Maze watched as Chloe walked into the child's room her face darkened with sadness and determination. As she overheard Chloe’s soft tones reassuring the child of her place in the family and her mother’s love, she found herself thinking of Lilith. She wondered if Lilith had ever cared for her as Chloe cared for Trixie. 

**Visit with Linda**

Linda Martin eyed her patient, trying to assess his state of mind. It was their first session since the discovery of Chloe’s pregnancy. She, in truth, had canceled last week's session; not yet wrapping her mind across the implications of a human woman, her friend, having Lucifer’s child. After some soul searching she had decided that it was not healthy to dwell on the big unknowable, anxiety-ridden picture, because it would cause her to lose focus on the present. Such as the the devil himself, looking at her expectedly. But nonetheless, being a celestial insider sucked. 

“I trust you are well, Linda.”

“Yes, I feel much better. Thank you.”

She decided to just start with the most pressing question first, one that the Detective herself had asked Linda to speak with Lucifer about. “So how are you feeling about your impending fatherhood?” She could tell by the set of his shoulder, he was filled with anxiety. Not surprising from someone with his background. His relationship with his father was, well, dysfunctional at best and abusive at worst. 

“Haven't thought much of it actually,” he said playing with the cufflink of his charcoal gray suit.

“You still doubt the child is yours?” She really hoped that wasn't the case. He needed to own up to his responsibility. 

“No, I am certain I fathered the larva.” He sighed looking for the right words, “I just haven't spent a lot of time thinking about my role as a...father.” He looked as if he had to force the words out. 

This wasn't strange, many men she had counseled had difficulty imagining what being a father would be like, or incorrectly pictured their life changing very little. Not to mention his awful relationship with his own father. “Why do you think that is?”

“I have been focused on other matters. More pressing matters.”  She just crossed her legs again and stared at him until he decided to come out with what he was really worried about.  “I have been focused on the possible threat this poses to the Detective. Threats from my Father and siblings I can protect her from. But threats from within I can only watch and wait.” She could imagine the feeling of being helpless was not what the King of Hell was used to. 

“And Chloe, does she feel the same way?”

A small smile hit his face at the mention of his girlfriend. “For some reason I don’t understand, the Detective appears to be happy. Which, I suppose, is half of what I want for her, to be happy and safe.”

“Is that so strange? Chloe happy to be pregnant with the child of a man she lo-cares for.” Linda quickly corrected herself. 

He huffed in annoyance. “I am not a man. I fear that she may not truly comprehend what I am. If she did she wouldn’t be happy.” 

“I am sure that Chloe feels some anxiety, having a child is no easy thing, even when the father is not a fallen angel. She may compartmentalizing so she can get through her days as normally as possible.”

“Perhaps,” he conceded.

“Have you thought about the positive things a child could bring to your life?” She watched as his jaw nearly hit the floor. Suppressing the urge to laugh at him was hard but she continued. “Children bring with them responsibility, since they cannot care for themselves-”

“I’m aware that offspring are terrible taxing burdens. I’ve never liked children. The children who I’ve spent the most time with happened to be in hell. They were quite awful.”

She stared at him for a moment. How many times had he dropped mind bombs like this in her office? “There are children in hell,” she stammered. 

“Yes, the age of accountability is quite young by modern standards. Most humans would be as surprised to learn that children around the age of young Beatrice are held to the same standard as adults.”

She shook her head to clear it. She didn’t want to get side tracked when this was a very important discussion. “Do you think Trixie is awful?”

He tilted his head. “I’m quite fond of the the little urchin’s devious ways. I suppose she is special, like her mother.”

She had to be very careful in how she phased her next points. She could not tell him that he would love his child because he would never believe it. She had a settle for hinting at the idea in hopes that he would make the connection himself. “Have you considered that your own child would be special to you? That you and your child will be a family? Have you thought about how the child will give you and Detective Decker an additional connection?”

His mouth moved to say something, but he closed it. He sat there with his head tilted to the side and his eye narrowed, “No doctor, I can’t say that I have considered anything like you have just described.”

**Complications at Work (16 weeks)**

It started out just like any other day. Except that her pants were not fitting anymore and she had to put on a very very old dress. Hopefully no one would notice under her long coat. It didn’t happen. 

“Detective, rummaging through the back of the closet are we?” 

Ugh. Like she needed to feel fatter. “Um, my pants no longer fit and I haven't had the time to buy maternity clothes.”

“I see.” Was all he responded, as he held the door open for her. When she entered the building she heard a uni name Ramirez call out to her ‘Looking good, Decker’. Huh that was weird, was he making fun of her? 

After getting a cup of coffee Chloe sat at her desk organizing the hugh pile of files. Detective Smythe from vice came up to her desk to offer her a donut. “Hey Decker, did you do something to your hair? Anyway, you look really pretty today.” He said. Was he blushing? Anyway, the man did have her favorite, french cruller, so she thanked him and sent him on his way. Before she could take a bite the pastry was snatched from her hands. She looked over the see the Devil stuffing his face with her donut. 

“Tisk Tisk, Detective there is no nutritional value in this. Father knows how many trans fats, GMOs, and chemicals at in. Here have an apple instead.”

“Since when do you care about my diet?” She said taking the offered apple. 

“Since the good doctor supplied me with some books about your condition.” She blinked in surprise. He took the time to read pregnancy books? “But fear not, Detective, you can eat all the donuts you desire after you are no longer carrying my offspring. Your rather good at suppressing your desires, so it shouldn’t be too hard for you.” She wanted to wipe that stupid smug grin on his face.

“Lucifer!” She whisper yelled at him, looking around to see if anyone had heard his loud comment. It was too late by the way that Samantha from the front desk was staring at her. She had told him not to mention it until she was ready. She didn’t want to to effect the type of cases she was assigned or how the other officers treated her.

“Darling, you're already showing,” Lucifer whispered back, “Hiding it is foolish. Everyone knows your a capable detective.” He suddenly frowned; “Unless…”

“Decker, you've got a case.” Marcus stated interrupting them, “information has been sent to your phone. It’s an immediate. Take Lucifer with you, his expertise might be needed.” Was it her imagination or did Marcus seem pale?

“Lets go, Lucifer!” she said pulling him by the arm. “We’re stopping at California Donuts by the way.”

After a ten minute detour and a look that stopped Lucifer’s comment regarding her eating habits mid-sentence, they were on their way to the crime scene.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of their latest murder victim. Even the unshakable and bubbly Ella lacked any smile. As Chloe approached the body she could see why everyone was so green at the gills. The young women was very pregnant and there was a gaping hole in her abdomen. She was lying in the middle of the floor completely nude. There were markings made with chalk on the wooden floor as well as what looked like animal intestines spread around her.

Ella walked up to her and gave her a half hug. “The cause of death appears to be a broken neck and judging for the lack of blood from her abdomen, she was already dead when they cut her open.”

The Detective forced herself to crouched over the body to inspect it. That's what it was, a body; not a person but a corpse. She said it to herself over and over like a mantra as she took gloved hands and opened the wound further. She felt the slippery insides as she looked inside confirmation of what she feared. It was too much and she felt the contents of her stomach empty itself out forcefully as she moved as quickly as she could from the body. She felt strong arms pull her to her feet after she finished. 

Lucifer handed her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.She took it with a grateful look. “Where’s the baby?” The voice that came out of her was small and afraid.

“There isn't any trace of the infant. The umbilical cord was cut so we can only assume the child was taken. No way to know if it's alive but the baby could survive outside the womb.” Ella said as she took pictures.

Marcus walked up to the group as commanding officers were always present for major crimes like this. “We already put out an APB for regarding the infant to local hospitals and medical centers. Put out a statewide amber alert. Everyone is working on this case.” He ordered as he took a look at Chloe’s mess on the floor and then his eyes lingered on Chloe’s body. “Decker, are you going to be ok taking the lead on this?”

“Yes sir. I want this case solved. You can count on me Lieutenant.” Chloe said nodding her head vigorously. He gave her a nod in reply. 

“Do we know who she is?” Marcus said looking around the room for clues that weren't on the victims mutilated stomach.

Lucifer cleared his throat, “Her name was Samantha Greywind. We had a dalliance a few months back. She worked as a model and had a large internet following.” 

Chloe’s stomach dropped. She knew that Lucifer had a huge list of lovers, but it was never easy to be confronted with that fact. “How many months are we talking about? Nine?” Her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

Lucifer stared at her, his face a picture of indignation, “Surely you're not suggesting I fathered this one too?” Chloe only glared up at him. 

“Um, Lucifer,” Ella said looking at her phone, “She seemed to think the child was yours. Her latest tweet of her baby bump says ‘it's a tie between the club owner Lucifer Morningstar and Clippers Center Dwyane Montivia’.”

“Well, she most certainly was mistaken.”

“Lucifer, did she try to reach out to you?” Chloe asked. Was it possible that he had a million children running around the LA basin?

“No, Detective.” 

“That's not surprising. Mr. Montivia was convinced it was his and he said that they agreed that they were going to raise it together. He’s already been taken down to the station for questioning,” Dan said he walked towards his team. He had just finished speaking with the beat cops that had responded to the 911 call. 

“Then why would she post something so personal on social media?”

“He was just arrested for soliciting a prostitute two weekends ago. Maybe it was to get back at him for cheating.” Dan commented. 

“Jealousy is always a possible motive, but that doesn't explain the ritualism of this murder though. Let's head down to the station and question him after we're down here. Maybe he has some insight into her behavior in the recent days. Unis are already in the process of canvassing the neighborhood,” Chloe said swallowing down all her feelings. She turned away deliberately not looking at her boyfriend. 

She heard him call her first name. When she turned he was hovering over her. “She meant nothing to me. You must know that. And I will reiterate again, in case your ears are clogged, this missing gamin is not mine.”

She did know that, but tell that to her heart. “I know. It’s just that for once I wish I could go to a crime scene without running into someone you had sex with or made a deal with.” She noticed his hurt expression and softened her tone. “Look we have to focus on this case. The infant may still be alive. Do you think this has anything to do with satanism? Do you sense anything celestial?”

Lucifer looked around the crime scene as if it had a bad order, his mouth in a grim line. “As horrendous as this scene is I have not sensed anything other than human.”

**Grieving Father**

Lucifer was finally convinced not to show his face in the interview room. They did not need a fistfight breaking out in case the suspect recognized Lucifer. Dan and Chloe conducted the interview. It had turned out that Dwayne Monitvia and Samantha Graywind had a complicated relationship. They were off and on again for the last nine years, and despite Mr. Montivia’s multiple infidelities, she always took him back. Lucifer remembered that she had desired to get back at her ex when he had met her at Lux that night. 

“Look, it was part of the reason I was with her. She was a good girl that I thought would never cheat on me. I could trust her.” Dwayne said wiping his bloodshot eyes. His clothes were still covered in blood that he said was from cradling her body.

“But she must have had a breaking point because she did cheat on you,” Dan said. 

“Yes, and I was devastated but I learned what it felt like to be on the other side. It was about showing her the respect that I had for her and by cheating on her I wasn't doing that. And with the pregnancy. It was our chance to be a family.The soliciting charge wasn't true it was a misunderstanding. ”

Lucifer and Marcus watched from behind the glass as Chloe continued to the interrogation. “I don’t think he’s our guy,” Marcus said. 

Lucifer nodded in agreement listening to the Detective do her job. Someone had targeted this woman because of the belief that the child was his. The thought that the women could have been Chloe would give him considerable sleepless nights in the future. “I doubt he possess the fortitude to slice a woman's abdomen open as if she were an animal for slaughter,” the Devil said. 

“I doubt this is a coincidence ether. Someone knows that you fathered a child, they just didn’t have the right woman. Which means that the person is sloppy with no reconnaissance training. Lucky for Chloe.” Lucifer made an noncommittal noise. “Do you have a idea who it is? I figured you would be off busting some heads by now.”

“That would leave the Detective woefully unprotected. I have Maze out tracking for anything angelic or demonic running around the city.” He dropped the conversation as he focused on the interview. 

Lucifer saw Chloe roll her eyes and take a different tactic as she said, “Mr. Montivia can you tell us about the days leading up to Samantha’s death.”

“She said that she believed that she was being followed. She told me that she was seeing these guy in dark robes. I even had the locks changed for her.”

“But you didn’t believe her?” Dan asked. 

“Hah, I thought it was pregnancy brain or somethin. I wish I did now.” He took a breath to compose himself. “Your going to find my son?”

The Detective took the man’s hand a squeezed it, “I promise you. I will do everything in my power to find him. Now If you wouldn’t mind going with our Lab Tech, Ella Lopez, to be photographed. We also need your clothes for evidence.”

**Fili Hircus**

As the Detective and Dan left the interrogation room he asked to speak with her alone about something personal. She passed Lucifer and Marcus on her way to a small conference room, saying that she would be right back. 

“Dan, what’s up. Is Trixie ok?”

He smiled at her. “Yeah, our little girl is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something else, something complicated.” He moved to take her hand and stepped closer to her. “I know things with our relationship haven’t been the best lately. But you must still have some feelings for me.” He let go of her hands and stepped forward enclosing her as he leaned his hands against the wall. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Dan was putting the moves on her. It hasn't happened since they first got together.“Dan what are you doing? You know I’m pregnant with Lucifer’s child right?” She would have stepped back but she found herself trapped against the wall.

“Chloe, do you have any idea the effect you have on me? I haven’t been about to stop thinking about you. Give me a chance to prove it to you. Just one night.” He lean in to kiss her his eyes ablaze with passion but before he reached her lips her knee connected to his groin. She was released from her prison as he fell forward with a groan.

“For fuck’s sake, Dan. Get it together.” she said. “If this happens again I’m filing a complaint.” They had more important things to do right now. “Now help me find this baby or so help me, you won’t see Trixie for a week!” She watch him withering on the floor for a moment catching her breath. Chloe felt the subtle fluttering of her stomach. 

When Chloe entered Ella’s lab to conference with the team, Lucifer was watching her with curiosity. He must have noticed her shortness of breath. “Is everything alright Detective?” 

“Yeah nothing that can’t wait.” Or that I want to think about right now, she wanted to say. “Ella what have you got for us?”

“Well, the results on the animal pieces from the crime scene have come back and there chicken entrails and goat intestines. The coroner found defensive wounds on her hands and forearms. Her body may have been moved post mortem because of the lack of blood at the crime scene. She was also 38 weeks along,” Ella said. 

“Whoever did this couldn't wait a week or less for the child to be born naturally then,” Lucifer said. “The infant must have been the true target. The mother collateral damage.”

Ella spoke again, “I tested the blood under her fingernails, and the blood type is not a match for Mr. Montivia, so we can maybe rule him out for right now.” 

“So, it leaves the mysterious people in robes,” Marcus said. “Is that the only thing we have right now? It's only about a matter of hours before this hits the news and I’ve already got top brass breathing down my neck.” 

Chloe swallowed and said, “Yeah, our victim had no family and no known enemies. We haven't found any newborns or foundling yet. No ransom note was found or calls come in involving the infant.”

“That’s if the infant is alive, Decker. Get uniforms to canvas dumpsters near the crime scene as well,” Marcus said in his usual direct tone but not unkindly. Chloe flinched at his words. Dear God. No. 

The the knowledge weighed heavily on the room for a moment. Dealing with the death like this would be difficult for the most hardened cop, but Lucifer knew Chloe’s heart broke at every crime scene. Lucifer moved closer to her and gently took her hand in his without anyone noticing. “Detective, do you remember our goat enthusiasts from about two years ago?” She leaned against him ever so lightly, grateful for his support. 

“Fili Hircus,” She said, “I thought they disbanded after their leader had left after the murders?”

“What if the budding satanists found a new leader?”

“One that considers you satan?” She looked up at him and smiled despite herself. “It's worth looking into. Let’s head out to the mansion and see what we can find.”


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come now, Detective,” he said humoring her, “you can’t believe every man in the precinct has preggophillia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait. Hope people are still interested in reading this mess that is my brain. As always thanks to my wonderful beta. 
> 
> Congratulations to the fandom on a season 4!

**Baby Mojo**

 

It took them no time to get to the mansion where the group of satanists resided. Chloe even put on her sirens, much to Lucifer’s delight. During the ride Chloe asked him if he noticed anyone acting different or weird towards her today. Lucifer couldn't say he noticed anything out of the ordinary.  __ Chloe explained that people seemed to be flirting with her more than normal. Lucifer simply responded with his normal wit. _ “Come now, Detective,” he said humoring her, “you can’t believe every man in the precinct has preggophillia?”  _

 

_ “No, I guess not,” she agreed, tabling the conversation for another time. She felt deep in her bones that something strange was going on.  _

 

The mansion looked exactly the same as it did the last time they were there. Lucifer knocked hard on the mansion door, eager to dole out punishment. “Come out and play baby snatchers! You’ve certainly gotten the Devil’s attention.” He yelled out. Lucifer’s nastier side was making its appearance in the wake of the depraved murder they were investigating. For a moment, Chloe was happy the perp, or perps, were going to see what awaited them; but the rational half of her knew they needed to do this by the book.  She took a breath and placed her hand on Lucifer’s shoulder as a silent warning to get a grip. 

 

“Lucifer we don’t have probable cause, they have to invite us in willingly.” He turned to her, eyes softening back to chocolate. 

 

“Of course,” he said, shaking himself slightly. She rewarded him with a soft smile. 

 

She identified herself as a member of the LAPD and instructed anyone inside to open the door. The door opened a crack revealing a man in his mid-twenties with what Lucifer would kindly refer to as ‘a gutter snip with frisbees in his earlobes’. When the man’s eye fell on the Detective’s form, his face brightened into a smile.

 

“Well hello, officer. How may I help you today?” He leered at Chloe and placed his body in the door frame. 

 

“It’s Detective.” Lucifer said, unhappily regarding the man’s body language.

 

“Yeah,” She said smiling at the man and holding her hand out for him to shake,  “I’m Detective Decker and this is my partner, Nicholas Nichols.” Lucifer gave her a look with the false name but said nothing. “We’re here to consult with your organization regarding a recent crime we are investigating with occult undertones. What’s your name sir?” She held the man’s gaze. 

 

“I’m Alistair Black. I’m the new high priest here.” Chloe observed his hands and arms were clear of any wounds or blood under the nails. Both his arms hand full tattoo sleeves that she suspected moved further past his t-shirt. 

 

“That must be a difficult job, with your parishioners going on killing sprees.”

 

Chloe elbowed him in the ribs as she said, “May we come in?” 

 

“Of course anything to help the LAPD,” he said as he lead then into his office. “Can I get you anything Detective’s? Some coffee? A drink perhaps?” He motioned to the small liquor cabinet in the room. 

 

Lucifer's upper lip turned at the sight of the man’s liquor choices. He took out is own flask and took a swig. “No drinking bottom shelf on the job.” 

 

Chloe took off her signature long coat and draped it over a chair. Her hands resting on her belly so that her stomach was displayed. Lucifer gave his partner a look of disapproval and whispered, “Stop flashing the pillock, Detective. Are you trying to get murdered?”

 

“Just go with it, I have some kind of baby mojo,” she whispered back and motioned to the satanist. The man seemed to have not heard them. He looked over her body as if she was wearing something revealing.  _ Carnal Fascination _ Lucifer had called it once. Chloe coughed to get the man’s attention back on her face. “Oh, no alcohol or coffee for me,” she said.

 

“No, I wouldn’t think so, but you can still eat right? Would you like to go get something to eat after we have this official discussion? I know this really nice italian joint.” His hand landed on her lower back as he guided her towards the chair. Chloe froze at the unwelcome and too intimate touch. “Or if your down for it, we could just head up to my bedroom and-Ahh!” the high priest screeched as Lucifer held his arm in an unnatural position. 

 

“Say another word and I’ll break your bloody arm,” the Devil growled his face dark with rage. 

 

“Hey man,” he sweeked as Lucifer pulled his arm further, “I didn’t know she was your trick. I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

 

His eyes flashed red, “Your touch was most unwelcome.” The man went pale and his knees giving way as Old Scratch still held his limb in a vice-like grip. “You’re really him,” he sputtered.

 

“Lucifer, let him go. Please,” Chloe said worried. 

 

He still held the man’s arm, “This rude little man needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.”

 

“Lucifer, you know I can take care of myself. This was just to show you what has been happening to me is not all in my head.”

 

“I didn’t need a show for my benefit, Detective, but it appears there is some truth to your bosting.” Lucifer dropped the man’s arm the high priest fell almost prostrate at his feet. He brushed off his clothes and adjusted his cufflinks. He looked at the man as if he hadn't bathed in days.

 

At the sound of the man’s screams footsteps could be heard from up stairs. Three people in robes headed into the office. “What happening?” an older man shouted as the other two rushed to the side of their high priest, stopping short at the sight of Chloe’s gun in her hands they held their hands up and looked to Black for guidance. “LAPD hands up!” Chloe called fearing the men would run away before they could question them.

 

Alistair Black greeted his companions, “Its him, our master has come to us,” he said his voice a cross between elated and shit your pants terrified. His flock instantly fell to their knees, eyes wide and staring at Lucifer. One man was rocking back forth and the other wet himself. Chloe could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, signaling that her Devil was giving off some form of power. The lights in the room dimmed and went out. For a moment an eire calm settled in the room. 

 

Chloe took a breath and pushed away her sense of dread. The Devil was not threat to her, she reminded herself. He was only a threat to those that harmed others, especially her. “We just need you to answer a few questions for us?” She pulled the crime scene photos from Lucifer’s jacket without looking at his face. She walked by them to show the photos and ask them if they knew the victim. At the sight of the picture two of the members started to cry. “This woman was murdered and we are looking for her missing newborn. We need to know where each of you were between the hours of 12 pm and 4 am this morning.”

 

“My Lord,” Alastair said, “Why would a missing child concern you? Certainly you have better things to do on earth then to help the police solve crimes.”

 

Lucifer smiled menacingly at the man who presumed to tell him what he should be doing with his time. “I will do what I want and with whomever I choose. Now where is the child!” Lucifer yelled, his tone loud enough to rattle the windows. “You think you can just take what doesn't belong to you? Especially something you believed was mine. Tell me, which one of you sliced her from hip to hip? I do not condone murder or sacrifice. I never wanted to be worshiped.” The devil stalked towards them. 

 

“Please, don’t hurt us. We didn’t hurt her, I swear,” the smallest of the four men said as he scurried away from him. “I was only hired to sc-scare her.”

 

“Who hired you?” Chloe asked from the side as the Devil towered above them. She put her gun away, confident that these men had that fear of well, Hell, in them and wouldn’t try to flee.

 

The three satanists who weren’t Allister looked at each other as if deciding what to say. Chloe dubbed them Huey, Dewey and Lewey. The oldest of the men spoke, “This woman hired us, gave us the name Lynn Holden. But we never met her. It was all through email. She wanted us to scare this woman and she paid us to give her information on sacrifices so...Don’t look at me like that, money was tight and we needed to pay the taxes on this mansion. We didn’t ask a lot of questions.”

 

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other. “We have to call this in,” she said just as her phone rang. It was Dan letting her know he got the results back from the victim's cell phone records and the last number she called came from a woman who lived in her own apartment complex.

 

**Lullaby**

 

She finally had what she wanted. She curled the baby protectively to her breast. She was going to be the best mother that she could. He was such as beautiful boy. His almond shaped eyes were brown and he had a surprisingly large amount of curly hair on his head. She sat rocking him in her arms singing to him the lullaby she remembered that her mother used to sing. It was a mournful song, one of regret and loss. But that loss was gone now. The blood had cleansed the past and God had shown her the way. She was now made whole.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She was awoken be a strange noise from the balcony of her third story apartment. She jumped in her chair, looking for the baby she must have fallen asleep with. Suddenly there was a light; the brightest light she had ever seen….

 

**The Evil in Men**

 

There were no smell of death, no animal entrails or lampshades made from human skin. Hardly the den of some depraved lunatic, Lucifer remembered thinking at the time. The apartment had family pictures on the walls, not bible verses written in human excrement. Nothing to distinguish its inhabitants from the apartment next door. 

 

When he and the Detective arrived, backed up by the swat team, Detective Daniel, and Peirce, they had all been shocked to discover an empty crib. The murderer, named Brooke Lena Crews, was standing on the balcony of the small apartment. She was standing in a pool of her own making and mumbling to herself. Two of the swat team members subdued her while the rest of their team poured over the apartment. A man named  Bill Hoehn, was found trying to slip out the window. If Daniel got a little bit rough with Bill, well, the Devil wasn’t going to judge.

 

The team spent longer than necessary checking to see if the Graywind infant had been stashed somewhere in the apartment. He watched as Chloe instructed them search the ceiling tiles, oven, dresser drawers and nightstands. He watched as the look on her face fell every time they did not find the spriggett. Daniel had told him once that there were cases ‘that stick with you’, and he could see this was one for Chloe. 

 

Lucifer watched his love from her desk chair as she went over the physical evidence with Ella. There were scratches on Brooke Crews’s face and arms. They found traces of blood in the bathroom and were waiting on a DNA match to come back to the lab. It if did, they would have enough physical evidence to convict her of the murder. They also had her motive. Lucifer had seen the signs of madness in her as clearly as if the word ‘Looney’ was carved into her forehead. The day after her arrest, her doctor’s at the psychiatric Hospital, deemed her able to stand questioning. 

 

_ The woman lay in her hospital bed with tethers holding her down. She looked more lucid then she was yesterday, as she was making eye contact and not staring at something they couldn’t see.  _

 

_ “Ms. Crews, I’m Chloe Decker of the LAPD and I need you to answer a few questions for me. You had a crib yesterday but no baby. We need to know what happened to the baby you had.” _

 

_ “He took my baby right up and he flew out the window!” she yelled. “You have to believe me, I’m not crazy.” _

 

_ “Someone took the child that you had taken from someone else. Well that’s rather poetic, Father must be laughing,” _

 

_ “Ms. Crews, who took the infant? Tell us everything you can remember. We want to find the baby alive.” Brooke Crews looked away from Chloe and started to sing a lullaby. Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at him with tears in her eyes, “Lucifer please do your thing...I-I need to step out.” _

 

_ “Darling.” He said trying to catch her before she all but ran from the room. _

_ “Very well,” He resided himself to the task at hand, “Brooke look at me. Very good. Now, what is it you desire?” _

 

_ He face became lax coming fulling under his thrawl, “I wanted a baby.” _

 

_ “But it wasn't your baby, now was it?” _

 

_ “The baby was mine, the Archangel Michael gave me powers of astral projection and I have healed people all over the world. I just had to take the baby from the unclean vessel. She had lain with satan, my mentor had shown me online, the child was Lucifer’s. You have to believe me.” _

 

_ “Enough!!,” he said bringing forth his wings and engulfing the small hospital room in light. If she was going to carry on about his family, she might as well see the real deal. “Stop using me as a scapegoat for your own covetousness. You wanted a child so much that you would do anything to get one including murdering an innocent Mother. Now who kidnaped the leech-ling for the second time?! ”  _

 

_ “Your one of them!” She cried, pulling on her restraints. “Where did he take my baby? I want my baby!” The women sobbed openly unable to speak as alarms from her medical equipment were sounding. He was confident that their suspect was too far gone to tell them anything useful. He left their murderer in the midst of her tantrum to go find the Detective.  _

 

_ He found her in the nearby ladies loo. Chloe was in one of the stalls crying.  “Detective? May I come in?” He didn’t quite know whether she wanted comfort or not. He wasn't good at this. She needed someone better he thought to himself bitterly.  _

 

_ “Oh Lucifer. What if we...we can’t. How can I face his father. He's all alone or dead and whatif-” her breathing became more ragged until she was taking big gulps of air with open trails of tears down her cheeks. An “Ahh” escaped her. Lucifer opened the stall to find her sitting on the edge of the toilet holding her torso. He crouched down next to her suddenly panicked. “Darling, your in pain? Tell me what to do.” He had no earthly idea. _

 

_ She sniffled and looked at his face, “No. No. Lucifer he’s just really kicking. Trixie did the same thing when I got worked up. It’s just been- “ _

 

_ “Are you sure Detective? You seem to be in awful distress.” _

 

_ “Look nothings wrong with me. Just here-” she put his hand on her belly. The movement was like boiling eels inside of her and he moved his hand away. She rolled her eyes and said, “He can hear you, you know.” _

 

_ “And?” Lucifer said wondering where she was getting at. _

 

_ “Talk to him,” she urged. _

 

_ Feeling very foolish the Devil said,“I'm not- oh very well. Hello there spawn, I’m Lucifer Morningstar, your sire, and well you've already met your Mother, your currently living up her duff.” _

 

_ “Hey,” she said playfully hitting him on the arm despite her tears.  _

 

_ He chuckled and said, “It’s a very nice duff,” he said taking her hand. “You seem to be feeling better Detective. Shall I escort you back to the station?” _

 

_ “I’m sorry for crying like this. It’s just- with this case and well, I’ve been feeling like a freak latey. I ran in the bathroom to get away from everyone coming up to me. How do you deal with that?” _

 

_ He brushed some tears away from her cheek, “I always revealed in the attention but you will deal with this with grace and poise. Or you could just wave your gun around to scare them off. If you were so inclined, we could always have a Devil’s threesome.” _

 

_ “Um yeah, I don’t even wanted to know what that is.” She headed out of the stall but he caught her hand instead, ”Do not despair, Chloe. The child may still be alive,” He said pulling her into a rare devil initiated hug. _

 

The memory of that encounter still left him feeling cold. The weight of his wings felt heavy as they neared the 72 hour mark. There was a chance they would never find this spawn alive. Was the mad woman telling the truth? He sensed nothing divine or hellish in any of the crime scene and his brother had known nothing, as usual. This was, perhaps, just the sin that lived inside of the human heart. 

 

He knew Samantha’s posts about sleeping with the Devil were just the excuse she used for her own gain, but he couldn’t help feeling some responsibility. The Detective didn’t have any social media accounts, but he doubted that she would want the world to know of their impending ankle bitter. Who could be happy having the Devil’s child? She wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret at the precinct didn’t she? She had stopped coming to Lux unannounced, instead announcing her estimated time of arrival or asking to see him. It was a strange change in behavior for her. Was she bored with him? Was he not attentive enough?

 

Ella’s phone pinged, wrenching the devil out of his revere. “Uh Guys, the toxicology report from Brooke Crews’s blood just came back. It was positive for sky-high levels of THC,” Ella said, as the rest of the team gathered around her, “So maybe she was hallucinating the whole ‘Angel took my baby’ thing.” Ella motioned for Lucifer to come over to Chloe’s desk.

 

“Okay, we know who murdered Samantha and we have motive and were waiting on forensic evidence to tie her to the crime.” Chloe said looking at her murder board. “What about Billy Hoehn? What do we have anything to tie him to the murder? Dan you interviewed him today, did he have a alibi?”

 

Dan moved from his place leaning against the table. “I spoke with him today in the presence of his public defender. He said that he came home from work one night and found his girlfriend cleaning the bathroom. He said she presented him with a newborn and told him it was their child. He stated that he came home from work two days later to find Brooke raving about a winged man who stole the kid. His boss is coming down to the station tomorrow for questioning.”

 

“Do you believe him?”

 

“I think it would have been hard for only one person to kill her and arrange occult scene to throw us off her trail. But I don’t know about the other half of the story.”

 

“Angels don’t spend their time finding and stealing kidnaped children. This was most likely the work of a mad women obsessed over having a child. Using the Devil as an excuse for her behavior.”

 

Dan and Ella both looked at each other grinning at his normal boisterous  behavior. It had been missing as of late. 

 

“Ok, lets focus on what we can prove.” She said looking at him and then turning to the group, “We will get a warrant for his phone records and see if his DNA is found anywhere near the crime scene once the results from the lab are back. The only problem is we still don’t have any leads on where the child is. I mean I even looked on the complexes grounds for fresh graves. Missing persons won’t take the case. No one knows what the child looks like or even if there is a child. Dan, did any uniforms find anything while canvasing the apartment complex? CCTV footage?”

 

Dan shook his head, not able to look Chole in the eyes.

 

Pierce lumbered into the room and said, “So the child is missing without a trace? We have nothing people so we are having a press conference tomorrow morning at 10AM. Lets see if the public knows anything.  I want everyone there. Decker you’ll be the one speaking. Go home and rest people.”

 

Chloe looked shocked, “Me! But you’re the Lieutenant. Shouldn’t you be speaking?”

 

“Yes, Decker I’m the LT. I don’t do public speachess. So I delegate. Oh and wear something more form-fitting. You’re pregnant yourself, I think the public will be very sympathetic.” Something must have showed on her face because he continued and said, “You won’t be able to hide it from HR forever. Just let me know when your ready for desk duty.”

 

**Fitting**

 

She didn’t normally have much of a sweet tooth,but as she sat with Trixie and Maze she thought that it was the best chocolate cake she had ever tasted. Watching Maze wash her slice down with vodka, she was reminded how much she missed alcohol. Well, at least she could always have a another slice. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her daughter, who was wedged in between the two women, and turned on the TV. 

 

“What are we watching, tiny human?” Maze asked taking another bite of her cake. 

 

“It’s a documentary called ‘Monster Squid the Giant is Real’. But me and Mommy call it ‘One man’s descent into Madness’. 

 

Her daughter had been obsessed with giant squid ever since they saw the documentary together a month ago. She had always loved monsters, aliens and other magical creatures.  _ Not unlike her Mother, _ she thought to herself. “This is our third time watching it.”

 

Her daughter continued, “They split into teams to find the squid and Dr. Steve O’Shea goes crazy because he doesn’t like that a girl beat him. Have you ever seen a giant squid Maze?”

 

“No Trix, but I bet it looks a little bit like some of the beasts in hell.”

 

“Really?” the girl asked. 

 

“A lot of tentacles in hell. And not the fun kind.”

 

“You’re so cool Maze. Would you ever take me to see hell.”

 

Both women looked at the child. “No Trix.” Maze said.

 

“Absolutely not,” Her mother said at her daughter’s pout. 

 

They settled into watching the documentary. Maze particularly enjoyed watching the humans carry on about the large sea creature. The area of the deep sea reminding her a little bit of the more obscure places in hell. It had just gotten to the part where Edith Widder’s team had found the squid using bioluminescence when there was a knock on the door. 

 

“I’ll get it!” Trixie called out and she scampered to the door revealing the Devil himself in a bespoke suit. She moved into his personal space gripping his legs like the kraken they were watching. 

 

“Stay back, Spawn!” he greeted with a wide grin having, to his own amazement, gotten used to her antics, not that he would ever admit it. He dragged a portable wardrobe through the threshold. “I hope i’m not interrupting anything?”

 

Chloe smiled at him from the couch, “Over here, Lucifer. I thought you had a bachelorette party tonight?”

 

The Devil looked around the living room and acknowledged Maze with a nod, “Yes well, my plans changed. Besides, since you almost never visit me at Lux anymore, I decided to remind you of all my Top Hat qualities.”

 

“Wh--?”

 

“What you got there?” Trixie said interrupting her mother before she could asked Lucifer what he meant.  She came over to see that Trixie had opened the white cloth cover.

 

“Just a little something I thought that your mother needed, darling.” 

 

She ran her fingers through the mass of exquisite fabrics. They were maternity clothes she realized. Pants, blazers, blouses, dresses, and even a poncho jacket. She checked the jacket’s collar for a tag and discovered there was none. “Lucifer, did you have these made? They must have cost a fortune.”

 

“Why yes. Couldn’t have you running around LA in aged dresses now could we. A tailor owed me a favor. Excellent work. They should fit darling, but some of the pieces are-”

 

“Lingerie?” She said holding up a red teddy with matching thong. Leave it to Lucifer.

 

“You’ll look resplendent in it, Chloe.” He said giving her the most sincere look, without a hint of teasing only a genuine smile. Her heart swelled and she felt it beat faster. This man, this devil, was the most thoughtful and selfless man she had ever met. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but instead she said, “Thank you,” kissing him on the cheek. She smiled at his flustered appearance. 

 

“Come on, Mom, try some on.” Trixie said with a huge grin on her face. She was always happy when Lucifer was with them. He made her mom more relaxed and fun. 

 

“Starting with that one,” Maze smiled pointing to the Teddy set in her hands. 

 

She rolled her eyes. Typical monday night at home. 

 

**Press conference**

 

The outside of the police department was abuzz with activity. News crews from local stations were gathered in front of the podium. Hopefully the public knew something that would lead to them finding the child. 

 

Chloe stood off to the side reading the script that she had prepared for herself. She looked to the side and found Dan, Ella, Lucifer and even Maze standing there to support, the latter looking bored with the world, as always. No Marcus she noted. It was as if the man was allergic to the media. She never knew a lieutenant so shy away from it so much. ‘This should be his job’ she thought to herself bitterly and wondered, not for the first time, if he was doing this to get back at her for ending their relationship. They had the briefest of flings after they had gone to the Axara concert together. She never knew what had scared him away from their building relationship, but she had never given him the chance to make things right between them. Lucifer had shown up at her door and confessed his feelings for her. 

 

Ella gave her the thumbs up sign. Everyone knew she didn’t like public speaking. It wasn't the same thing as acting, there wasn't time to rehearse or reshoot. She just prayed that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself or the department. Her son bounced in her stomach clearly overly affected by her moods. She rubbed her stomach hoping it would comfort him and began.

 

“Good morning, I'm Detective Chloe Decker from the 49th Precinct of the LAPD and lead investigator on the case. As many of your know, on March 30th 2018 the body of Samantha Graywind was found in her apartment. According to the Medical Examiner, Ms. Greywind was approximately 36 weeks pregnant with her first child. Upon the examination of  Ms. Greywind, it was found that her infant was removed from her body by cesarean immediately following her death. Our department believes the child was the motivation of the crime. This child has yet to be found. Our department believes that our suspects, Brooke Lena Crews and  Billy Hoehn , who will be arranged on murder and kidnapping charges at 2pm today at the LA County Courthouse, may have given Ms. Greywind’s baby to someone else. Our extensive search efforts in the areas of Samantha's residences in the Silverlake section of the city, and the surrounding community has lead to no leads. We are now asking the public for assistance in finding this missing child. The child should be approximately 3 days old, male and believed to be of mixed race. If anyone knows anything please come forward and contact the hotline that is now posted on your screen. We asked that the public be on the lookout for individuals who have recently adopted a newborn, or have said to have taken in a child in the the last three days without warning, or without family or friends prior knowledge.”

 

She paused, stepping out from behind the podium to expose her silhouette. She chose a dress the Lucifer had given her last night. Although modest, its red fabric clung to her body and emphasised her new curves, even with the blazer she had on. She hoped this pre-orchestrated part of the show would do what Marcus thought it would do and get people to take notice. She couldn’t help but feel that she was back on the set of Hot Tub High School. She could feel the silk of the robe that covered her naked chest, hear the bustle of cameras and smell the chlorine of the ice cold tub. But she was no coward and slipped the robe off. 

 

“As a expectant mother myself, I cannot imagine,” her voice caught in her throat, “What the Greywind family is going through. What happened to her was a horrible act of depravity with no reason and purpose. I speak for our department when I say that our thoughts and prayers are with the family. Now DA Elijah King will speak regarding the arrangement later today, Thank you”.

 

She looked wonderful in that outfit. The early morning sun, shining on her hair made her look the most delicate creature on earth. He watched as she spoke, only her hands fidgeting with her outfit betrayed her nervousness. The audience was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He saw it in the way the mass of people in front of him watched her, their collective breath held. His thoughts were drawn back to their argument the night before.

 

_ They laid together tangled in Chloe’s cotton sheets. Chloe was close to falling asleep as her breath started to become steady. He pulled her closer to him, his hand landing on her abdomen. Chloe had been pleased with her gift and it gave him a rush when he did something that she approved of. He was loathe to spoil a good evening but he had wanted to bring something up with the Detective, her change in behavior to be specific. Dr. Linda had suggested he just ask his question head on, but Maze and the Spawn proved to be a distraction.  _

 

_ Hoping not to miss his chance, he said to her, “Chloe, why have you stopped coming over unannounced to my penthouse? If at all. Do you no longer desire my company?” _

 

_ She turned to look at his face. “No, Lucifer I love spending time with you.” _

 

_ “There's a but coming, isn’t there Detective.” _

 

_ She bit her lower lip, not meeting his eyes, “I don’t want to interrupt you in the middle of anything. So I figured I’d give you a chance to, you know, hide the strippers.” _

 

_ The Detective doubted him and his commitment to her? He thought he deserved more credit than that. He watched enough rom-coms to know that being a good boyfriend required monogamy, at least to the Detective. “Nonsense, I have put no one above you.” _

 

_ “But that means you have others who are beneath me. I was afraid to ask you directly with everything that's been happening between us. And I know that you went right back to having orgies, when we broke up.” _

 

_ “We were broken up, Ch- Detective.” He said putting his hand on her shoulder, as she moved away to stand in a defensive stance by the bed.  _

 

_ “But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, you know?” She said before placing a hand over her mouth.  _

 

_ He stood up, hoping his voice would hold out, “Well at the time, I had believed that you had hurt me, Detective. You believe I would chose to spend my time with stripers instead of you? I’m no hypocrite. I dissolved my relationship with you because I believed you had been impregnated by another man and now you accuse me of having sex with others? I have spent many nights alone worried for your welfare, only to find now that you think so little of me.” _

 

_ “Lucifer, It’s not that I don’t trust you but, you know that you have slept with every-” _

 

_ “No, Detective, that was the past. Now you have insulted me in every possible way.” he said as he gathered up his clothes from the floor. _

 

He didn’t know where their relationship sat but, he reported to the press conference today nonetheless. Lucifer saw her walk towards him, a smile of relief on her face only to be stopped by a reporter and a cameraman. By the t-shirts they wore, he knew they were from a local gossip news show, TPZ. The man spoke to Chloe. 

 

“Chloe Decker, congratulations on your pregnancy. Fans of HTHS want to know who’s the father of your child. It’s it the nightclub owner, playboy, Lucifer Morningstar you’ve been linked to, or someone else? And if he is, aren't you worried about having Satan’s child? I mean once you’re done with him who’s next in line?” the reporter laughed at his own joke. 

 

He found that he couldn’t watch. He waited for the axe to drop, playing with his cufflinks, waiting for her to deny him. It hurt even though part of him was happy that she would be resisting his father's machinations. 

 

“Ha, I see what you did there,” She said but paused before continuing. She looked over at Lucifer and any joke she was going to make died in her throat. Lucifer looked as if he was trying to shrink himself down. His eyes were closed tighty to hold back his tears. She needed to tell him how she felt and stop his worrying that she was going to wake up one day and flee, because she wasn't.  “Look, Lucifer Morningstar is many things, but above all, he is a good man who would do anything for those he loves. So yeah, I couldn’t be prouder to have his child. He’s my everything, and I only hope he feels the same.”

 

He looked up to find Chloe looking at him gently. He moved up to face her ignoring the cameras and Ella’s awww. “Chloe, I.” He didn’t know what to say at her words. How did he deserve such a creature? He felt her thumb come up to brush wetness from his face. 

 

“Did you think I would deny you? Lucifer, I told you before your not the devil, not to me.” 

 

He gave her a gentle kiss, being for once, lost for words before whispering, “Are we still?”

 

“Lucifer. Just because we argue doesn't mean we're going to break up okay? We just need to work on talking to each other about how we are feeling more.”

 

“So...Do you feel the same?” she asked. He nodded and her smile was radiant. They stayed like for what felt like an infinite amount of time, only to be interrupted by the sound of Chloe's cell phone. 

 

“Um, Hi Mom, I know I wanted to tell you….” 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself and had to written this pregnancy possession fic. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as i enjoy writing it. It takes place after season 3 after deckerstar defeat the sinner-man and get together.


End file.
